


Thanks To You

by Mostcrazylady



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostcrazylady/pseuds/Mostcrazylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an epilogue for ‘Hear No Evil’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks To You

Jim fumbled with his keys as he hurried to unlock the door to his apartment and get to the phone before it stopped ringing. He managed to grab it just before the answering machine took over.

"Ellison," he answered gruffly.

"This is ‘The Falling Leaf’ bookstore. I'm calling for Blair Sandburg," the voice at the other end said.

Jim sighed. All that rushing and the call wasn't even for him.

"He's not home right now. Can I take a message?"

"I need to know if he still intends to buy that book I've been holding for him. He said he needed time to get together enough money to pay for it, but it's been over a month now and I have another customer who's interested. Could you ask him to give me a call as soon as possible and let me know if he still wants it?"

"How much is the book?" Jim wondered.

"$350." At Jim's gasp, the man hurried to add, "It's a very rare edition."

"I'll give him the message," Jim said and after taking down the man's phone number, hung up.

Jim hung up his jacket, got himself a beer and settled on the couch to relax for a while. He vaguely remembered Blair being excited about finding a book he'd been hunting for and saying that the bookstore owner would hold it for him. Now that he thought about it, Blair had said that he needed to get some money together in order to pay for it. This must be that book. He knew Blair was setting aside the money but what did he do with it?

A picture of Blair entering the bullpen with a small device that he placed on Jim's desk entered his mind. Jim had just had the wax removed from his ears and his hearing was supersensitive. The device turned out to be a white noise generator which blocked out louder sounds and returned Jim's hearing to normal. It was accompanied by two earplugs which also contained white noise generators. Jim remembered the relief he felt when he placed the earplugs in his ears and was able to concentrate on his current case. He suddenly realized that Blair must have taken the money he'd been saving for his book and spent it on the white noise generators for Jim.

Jim guiltily remembered his reaction to the gift that Blair had given him. The only thing he had said in acknowledgment of it was "Not bad. Now I can get some work done, huh? Were you able to contact Marten's wife?" Once again he heard Blair say "A ‘thank you’ would be nice", and his own less than gracious reply of "Thank you. I'll remember to send you a card, okay?"

He'd been so wrapped up in his hearing difficulties and trying to find Marten's murderer that he gave no further thought to Blair's contribution to his well-being. Jim shook his head in disgust. He couldn't believe that he didn't even have the courtesy to say thank you without being prompted.

And how many other thoughtful things had Blair done for him without being asked or thanked? Jim felt more and more ashamed of himself as he began to consider exactly how much his friend had done. There were the hypoallergenic personal products, the special cleaning products, and even special bed linens and towels, not to mention the trips to the specialty stores that sold organic foods. Jim knew none of those items were cheap. How many other things had he sacrificed just to make Jim’s life more comfortable? 

Well, he did know how to say thank you even if he didn't say it often enough. Blair had spent his book money on Jim, the least Jim could do was pay him back. What better way to thank his friend for all the help he'd given him, not just this time but all the other times too? Decision made, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

It was late that evening when Blair finally made it home from Rainier. Jim took his jacket from him, handed him a beer and steered him toward the table while he retrieved Blair's dinner from the oven where he was keeping it warm.

"Thanks, man," Blair sighed as he began to eat. "I'm starved."

Jim sat opposite of him at the table just to keep him company while he ate. "The owner of the bookstore called and asked if you still wanted that book he was holding for you."

"Damn. I'll have to tell him I can't afford it right now," Blair frowned.

"What happened to the money you were saving up for it?" Jim asked though he already knew the answer.

"Something more important came along and I had to spend the money on that," Blair shrugged in an attempt to appear unconcerned.

"You spent the money on those white noise generators for me, didn't you."

"I said it was something more important," Blair smiled.

Jim got up and retrieved a bag from the coffee table. He smiled at Blair's confused look as he handed the bag to him.

"This is for you."

"What's this?" Blair asked as he accepted the bag.

"Just my way of saying thank you, even if it is a little late." It was Jim's turn to shrug. "I'm sorry if I came across as ungrateful, but the truth is I really do appreciate all the help you've given me."

"You didn't have to buy me anything," Blair protested, then his eyes widened as he carefully pulled the book out of the bag. "God, Jim. I've been searching for this book forever and I know it cost a small fortune. What made you spend that kind of money on me?" 

"Because you're always doing nice things for me and it's about time I did something nice for you. You're the best friend I've ever had, Chief and I don't know what I'd do without you. I just wanted to let you know that you are appreciated."

Blair ducked his head and smiled shyly. "You're my best friend too, Jim." He rose and walked around the table to where Jim stood. "Thank you."

Jim grinned and pulled him into a hug. "You're welcome."


End file.
